Unknown Fate
by shino2011
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic that introduces my very own OC's into the story.  There world gets destroyed and there fates become mixed with Sora's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Its pitch black and I'm running, but from what? Nothing? I can't see which way is up, I'm suffocating, I can't breathe. It's going black…

"Wait… what is that, a light?" I think to myself. I feel warmth pulse through my veins. I can move! Slowly I move my arms, legs, neck, head, but there is something wrong. There is one thing I can't feel. My heart?

"C'mon wake up already!" A strange but familiar voice says. I open my eyes to find my childhood friend look back at me. She has a light brown hair and she has it long. Her eyes are like a brown muddy pond. She has always been taller than me and always did beat me in speed contests. I did have one advantage though. My strength beat all. Nobody could beat me with a sword. Nobody.

"It's already noon, we need to hurry if we are going to survive the day." This stops me. What does she mean survive the day? I'm in a daze as I get up. This doesn't make sense! One second I'm not breathing and now I need to survive?

"Wait…survive the day? What is happening?" I manage to say. My throat is swollen it feels like and dry. Horribly dry. I try to imagine what it would be like to drink water, but I can't for some reason.

"Man, I must've hit you pretty hard didn't I? Darkness is about to fall and we need to get inside before we are stuck out here. Don't tell me you forgot what happens?..." She starts to ramble off about our jobs and how we need to stop something, but I pay no attention. I stopped paying attention and the mention of one word. Darkness. For some reason it sent chills down my spine by the mention of the word. What is happening?

I wake up inside a cabin, or at least I think a cabin. The walls are white, everything is white. It's a small room and it smells clean. I can't talk. I can't move. I can't even move my eyes, I can only stare at an empty ceiling. My friend comes back in, she looks like she has a few scrapes on her, but from what?

"Looks like you're finally up." She puts something down. It sounds like something metallic, but I can't see it. I hear her start to walk over, and then she appears in my vision.

"G'mornin sleepy-head." She says. "Nearly thought you were dead when the heartle…" I black back out.

I opened my eyes and all of a sudden I could move freely without limit. I got up and looked around and noticed a sword resting against the wall. I slowly started to move as I heard a loud rash on the outside. I stopped dead in my tracks as I tried to make sense of what was going on in the outside world.

I was hearing a fight going on outside. It sounded like whoever it was against; there were a lot of them. I couldn't tell who was winning, all I could tell was that both side were evenly matched. I couldn't tell what was going on but I did feel like I needed to go outside to help.

I picked up the sword and rushed outside. I noticed, at first glance, that everything seemed to start to make sense. My friend, sayu, and I had to fight these creatures and keep them away from something. But I forgot what we needed to protect. We were hoping that one day; someone wielding a key would restore our world. I still didn't get it but whatever. Doesn't matter right now all I know I need to do is to fight these things. I need to fight the heartless.

I ran up to sayu and picked up my sword as a symbol that I was going to fight. She quickly understood and to get into her own ready position. Her weapon was a simple metallic staff. The only thing that wasn't simple about it was that whenever it hit anything, it would blast you away with any type of magic she wanted. She was always a master at any type of magic thrown at her, but this staff was her type of weapon. Strong and fast.

My weapon was a metallic katana. It was built strong and was made for fighting heartless. Whenever I would cut a heartless with it, a blast of light would fill them and they would be forced to run away if they were still alive or die right there.

Out of nowhere, multiple heartless started popping out of the ground to begin to fight. They were simple enough to kill. They jump, I swing, they die. I could hear sayu behind me casting spell after spell and I could hear the loud thuds of her staff. I knew we would win. But then how did I get that injury? The heartless? How could I lose to these things?

Out of nowhere, giant pieces of armor started flying out of the sky and came crashing to the ground. This seemed familiar, but I couldn't tell what from. The began forming together with 2 legs, 2 arms, a chest piece, and finally the head came soring down right on top of it. It was ready to fight, and I could tell this was gonna be a strong heartless.

"Better not lose to this again," sayu began to remark. "Wouldn't want your pride to be hurt."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The pieces of armor began to fly toward us. The legs started going off in their own direction as everything else went for us. I jumped up to the head of the armor and tried to pierce it with my katana. Even with my katana spitting out light on it, I could only give it a scratch. When I landed on the ground I looked to my left and saw that Sayu was busy fighting the legs, guess everything else is for me.

The armor charged in for me, so I simply dove off to the side avoiding its attack. I returned to my battle stance trying to think how to beat this thing. I looked back over and saw Sayu beating the crap out of the legs. I started to notice that the limbs take more damage than the head right now, so I started my plan. I jumped up and started attacking the joints on the arms. The light just kept on pouring inside the armor causing evident pain. Soon, while I kept dodging and attacking, the arms vanished leaving just the torso and the head. Sayu ran over having just defeated the legs herself.

"Guess we have no choice but to go all out huh?" She looked over and gave a quick wink then jumped on top of the torso and latched some kind of rope onto it to make sure she wouldn't fall off.

"You attack the torso, it doesn't matter if you hurt him or not, just keep attacking", she shouted. The armor was trying it's all to get Sayu off of it. I jumped up and started to attack wherever I could to see if it would hurt it. Nothing did, so I started to lose hope that we couldn't beat this thing. Just then it fell to the ground and vanished with Sayu in the background smiling. Next thing I know I'm laying on the ground looking up as everything began to lose its shape.

We ran over to the keyhole to make sure that, during our battle, it remained unharmed. We got there too late. The heartless was already attacking the keyhole relentlessly trying to do whatever they needed to do. Next thing I know Sayu and I are lying on the ground, dazed and confused. We knew that we had lost, and we lost our world.

It started to feel like an earthquake all around us, I looked up to see a black mass pulling everything in. I reached over to Sayu and held her hand, because this was probably goodbye. We both were starting to be pulled up. I closed my eyes waiting for whatever would happen next.

"Squall…." And unfamiliar voice started to say.

"It's Leon, can't you get it right even once?" The other voice started to say.

"Ok.. Squall… This kid doesn't seem to be waking up at all. What should we do?" I didn't know why, but I could hear their conversation. Why couldn't I move?

"He probably just needs more rest… or the heartless have gotten to his heart." The Heartless? They are even here? Wait where is here? Where am I? What happened to my world?

"Wait I have an idea." Someone else started to say. I heard the sound of a bag rustling, and then this person poured something over me. I opened my eyes, feeling strength in my body. I could now see everyone. There were 3 people, one with a sword that had a weird angle to it, and a trigger. Another one was a girl, she had on a light pink dress and long hair. And the third was…

"Sayu!" I yelled. She actually survived with me. "Wait where are we? How are we still alive? What happened to our world…?" I was in a panic, everything was happening at once.

"Wait just calm down," Leon started to say, "your world was most likely destroyed by the heartless, but we may have a way to restore it. According to your friend here, it's the person you have been waiting for. The keyblade master."

"The keyblade master is someone who holds the powerful keyblade. He is the key to open the door to the light," Sayu started. "Right now Leon and everyone here is trying to find the keyblade master before the heartless do, and we need to help them."

"Ok", I said trying to piece things together, "where do we need to look for this keyblade master then?"

"Actually we have heard a few rumors that he is here in this town", Leon was saying, "you guys just wait here and we will go and get him real quick."

They all left, except for Sayu and I. I was beginning to get tired. "So what do we do after we find this guy Sayu?" I began to ask.

"Well we will follow him and help him until our world is rebuilt, then we will go home." It was convincing enough to me; now all we have to do is follow someone. Easy, right?


End file.
